


[真遙] Non-Zero-Sum Game

by Devin776



Category: Free!
Genre: Bottom Nanase Haruka, Coach Tachibana Makoto, M/M, Top Tachibana Makoto
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2020-12-23 21:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devin776/pseuds/Devin776
Summary: DF第10話前後，遙去參加強化合宿期間的故事。就是遙說自己兩週都沒看手機，真琴傳的短信全部被無視的那段期間。





	1. Chapter 1

教授解釋完期中測驗的考核範圍後，歷時一個多小時的課程設計原理課終於結束。從教育學系學生那愁雲慘霧的反應可以得知，這門課還是如平常一樣冗長又枯燥，卻又可恨地佔分不輕。不過對其中運動教育專門的學生來說，這又是每週一個苦盡甘來的時刻，皆因週五中午後的這節課結束後，一年級的時間表便沒有再編排其他主修科的課程，換句話說沒有選修課的人便可以提早半天迎接東京大學生那多姿多彩的週末了。

「就是這樣，今天不能去卡啦OK了......明明一早約好的，真的不好意思！」

說這話的橘真琴本應也屬於這群可以馬上跑出校門去縱情玩樂的幸運兒的一份子。可此刻卻只見他雙手合十在臉前，滿面內疚的向眼前兩個男同學道歉，鼻樑上擱著的只有上課時才會配戴的黑框眼鏡讓他的誠懇度又上升了百分之五。

「這又沒什麼......打工的地方突然要人代班是吧？真辛苦啊！」同系的A川和真琴差不多，是個被放鴿子還會反過來幫對方打氣的老好人類型。一旁比較活潑的Y田更熱衷耍嘴皮子，不過也只是調侃了幾句「友系的女生會很失望」「幸好我們系的帥哥不止橘一個」便也輕易放走了這個已經被同學聚會策動人私自定義為「可以讓女生參加率大幅提高的道具」般存在的系草候補。說完下週會請二人喝飲料賠罪的真琴看了看手機的時間，便如脫弓的箭般急著趕去游泳館為突然病倒的另一位教練代課了。

「吶吶，橘他是剛剛上課途中才接到工作地方的短信臨時叫他去上班的吧，不過他好像從今天上午開始就哪裡怪怪的。」目送真琴走出講堂門口後，A川便忍不住用過份擔心的口吻說出納悶了半天的這件事。

「是啊，剛才一進來跟他打招呼他都沒聽到呢。」Y田一邊收拾筆記一邊輕描淡寫的答道。「該不會是跟女朋友吵架了吧？」」

「咦？！橘有女朋友的嗎？！」

「不就是他一天到晚掛在嘴邊那個......Haru醬嗎？」

「等一下——以前我問過他，他說Haru不是女朋友，是跟他一起從老家上京讀大學的青梅竹馬耶？」

「Ａ川你真是遲鈍啊......不是很常有那種的嘛，在小地方一起長大的青梅竹馬，從小就認定對方，然後一到成年就馬上結婚。你不覺得這很符合橘的人設嗎？他只是懶得解釋有未婚妻的事吧。」

「你這麼一說，橘平時對接近他的女生的感覺的確是蠻草食的......可是Y田你為什麼可以這麼肯定橘有戀人啊？」

「A川君唷......」Y田突然切換成故弄玄虛的語調，似乎預示著話題的方向一變。「你沒發現橘他的指甲總是剪得很短很短嗎？」

逐漸變得空曠的講堂裡，兩名妙齡男大學生同時發出了某種意味深長的感嘆聲。

遙到達游泳館的時候，真琴當代課教練的游泳課已經上到了一半，孩子們正分散在三條泳道輪番演練今天訓練的內容，而真琴則在一旁對需要特別指導的學生進行姿勢糾正。遙並沒有像平日來探班那樣跟真琴打過招呼後坐在池邊的長椅靜靜享受氯氣氣味和打水聲帶給他的安心感，而只是停在水池上一層的走道的玻璃牆後駐足觀察。

因為他今日不是來探班的。

三天前真琴和凜到訪自己正參與的強化集訓場地，除了再度驗證了遙從高二那次接力後便不再置疑松岡凜會是今後在競泳道路上無可取替的戰友，以及橘真琴確實是比自己更了解自己的思考回路之外，還是節外生枝地發生了一件讓遙困擾的事情。

兩人臨走前，趁著凜在發揮海外留學時練就的卓越交際力，正忙著與其他在場人士交流各種與游泳有關或無關的資訊時，真琴終究還是忍不住把遙拉到了空無一人的場館走廊一隅，在遙還來不及反應之前就親了他的眉心。遙連真琴的琴字都來不及說完，對方又像壯足了膽一樣在唇上印下一個清純得有點故意的吻。

「遙，至少要回一下短信，不許再已讀不回......」

遙愣住了。稍早時真琴在他和東教練僵持時突然出現出現還順便開導了自己，那時遙的內心就已經因為兩週不見的戀人突然現身眼前而雀躍不已，甚至連這段時間暗自苦惱的事情都拋諸腦後。現在終於有機會兩人短暫獨處了，他卻竟覺得如鯁在喉。也許是想告訴真琴的事情太多了？抑或自己還是無法擺脫那揮之不去的疑慮？

真琴不慎看漏了遙細微的反應，以為他只是如平常一樣用冷淡去粉飾害羞的事實，因為那張清俊精緻的臉和擅於迴避的眼神還是本能地勾起他的保護慾——或者也有食慾？方才那故作含蓄的吻就像假惺惺說只吃一口就好的甜點，實質只要嚐過就會停不下來——他伸手潛進遙的運動外套內去摸他赤裸的下背，趁對方意外之際攻其不備地湊近用強勢的吻撬開他的唇齒、過份地用舌頭去挑逗——忍不住想一口接一口的，放縱慾念般通通吞進肚裡。

最後還是多得隱約聽到遠處傳來腳步聲，兩人才得以及時分開不至擦槍走火。

待途人走後，真琴想伸手去摸遙的臉，但馬上就被遙的雙手抓住，用微微發燙的臉頰蹭過後側頭去吻他的手心。可能因為多日不見，又或者親熱時被打斷的情景喚醒了一些在岩鳶高校發生的酸甜記憶，遙覺得肚子裡像人們常說的那樣有蝴蝶在亂舞。要是真琴把頭低下來一點，一定就可以清晰聽見他的心臟發了瘋似的敲在胸膛上的聲響；要是真琴像高中時一樣壞心，這時故意在他耳邊叫他「Haruka」的話，他可能會直接腿軟到站都站不穩的。

「啊，我差不多該走了......」真琴看看手錶，快要到他跟凜約好在正門會合的時間了。「下星期遙回家的時候我會去車站接你的，你出發的時候告訴我一聲。」

「不用特地來接也可以。」遙稍稍整理了一下剛才被真琴弄亂的衣服，雙手插進外套口袋，略帶抱怨地抬眼看了看真琴，又若無其事地把頭撇向一邊。這個習慣大概永遠改不掉了吧。

「咦，我想早點見到遙啊......」真琴邊說邊幫遙把外套拉鏈拉上，拉到一半他的手停了下來，說：「因為我等不及嘛，你剛剛的樣子就讓我硬到不行了。」

遙還在想自己是不是幻聽，但轉過頭來就看到真琴用一副「對我就是這麼不要臉」的表情假裝什麼事都沒發生般的叫著「再不走就要被凜踢了」往出口方向跑走了。

十五分鐘後，遙收到真琴在電車上傳來的短信：

「哇，說出來了～不要生我氣喔(´///☁///`)」

坐對面的隊友看到遙吃青花魚定食吃到一半突然睨著桌上亮起的手機畫面露出不尋常的表情，問他怎麼了。

「......沒什麼。」

幾秒後，真琴又發來一句：「訓練要加油喔！我也會加油的！😆」

遙輕輕嘆了口氣，最終像妥協般打開短信軟件，回覆了一個表示OK的神秘吉祥物貼圖。

三天後的週五早上，就是本來和同學約好下午去卡啦OK的那天，真琴罕有地收到遙主動發來的短信。

「真琴，我今天會回去一趟。」

正當真琴瞄到短信內容，剛想拿起擱在桌上一旁的手機回覆遙的時候，畫面上又彈出了一條新的短信通知。鄰座的A川目睹他突然動作過猛般手肘掃到手機掉在地上，俯身去撿的時候又不小心被桌子碰到頭，在課堂上引起了小規模的騷動。

「橘，沒事吧？」

「啊——沒事沒事！撞到頭了呢，哈哈......」真琴一邊揉著後腦，帶著幾分尷尬故作鎮定的回道。

要不是遙的第二條短信和平時一樣全是假名，真琴可能會以為他是不是被誰惡作劇了。

他那個幾天前才被自己用一句話就調戲到滿面通紅、被身邊朋友公認為奇蹟級的清純禁慾系男子的戀人，竟然傳來這樣的訊息：

「今天，狠狠的把我搞得一塌糊塗吧。」

  
  
  


TBC

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

小學四年級時，真琴和遙有一次以撿生物科要用的樹葉樣本為名去後山探險。

梅雨季的雨水就像神明犯迷糊忘了關上水龍頭一般，毫無止盡地一下便下了數小時。兩人幾乎大部份時間都在避雨，又因為天色一直昏暗沒好好注意時間，回程時竟因入夜而認不得路，來來回回繞了好久才終於回到家。

各自被家長罵到狗血淋頭、各自洗淨身上的泥濘污垢、各自吃過晚飯後，真琴坐在遙家的庭院吃著媽媽要自己送來七瀨家的不算很合時令的西瓜，自覺幸運般笑嘻嘻地對遙說：「剛才能平安回家真是太好了......其實天黑之後我怕得不得了呢。」

遙不發一言的捧著西瓜片小口小口的啃著，視線盯著雙膝上印著卡通圖案的絆創貼。他已經猜到真琴接下來要說什麼了。

「小遙都不會害怕，真厲害呀！」

遙站在一樓的玻璃窗後遠遠望著正在游泳池中授課的真琴，雖然聽不見那邊的說話聲，但看著那和氣地垂下的眉眼和一貫的微笑，遙就可以確定真琴在用和那時相同的語氣在誇讚學生。

真琴總是可以毫不費力地說出稱讚別人的話，還能讓人感到百分百的真心誠意。從小就很會拿捏與其他人的距離的他，往往能在社交禮儀和傳達自己本意之間巧妙地取得平衡，而又不會刻意掩飾害羞、尷尬、害怕之類的情緒。和總是被說不知道到底在想些什麼的自己相反，真琴是個能讓人切實感受到豐富的多面性、充滿生活氣息的人。

如果能像真琴那樣嫻熟地、張弛有度地表達自己的內心的話，我大概也會輕鬆許多吧。遙有時會不自覺這樣想。

其實遙之前所謂的十幾天沒看手機，實際並不如他表面說得那麼自然而然，而是他有意識地想將自己從真琴的保護區隔開來。

高三到大一這段時間所發生的事情，讓遙充份反省了自己多年來幾乎像本能般依賴真琴的事實——小學時會開始去SC游泳也好，決定來東京上學也好，自己只是逃避責任般認為只要是真琴決定去做的事情總會是對的，一路蒙混至今。

遙厭惡這樣的自己。本來就沒有像凜那種可以支撐全副意志的決心和堅定的目標，但既然決定了繼續走競泳這條路，至少想讓自己能獨當一面的、像個大人般去應付眼前的挑戰。

但事情顯然無法如他所願般發展。

遙很快就像個急功近利的戒癮者般出現了戒斷症狀。他愈是刻意不去聯絡真琴，便會相應地花愈多時間去思考這件事情，常常無意識地打開LINE覆讀那幾個已讀訊息和查看未接來電紀錄，最終還是無法做出任何回應。情況在幾天前真琴來看他後更是急轉直下。

那天真琴那樣親他、摸他，對當時的遙來說簡直是最糟糕的情況，讓他覺得有人在他身體裡放了一把火，燒得他幾乎徹夜難眠。

所以今天早上確定能請假一天回來時，遙懷著一絲報復心給真琴寫了那條短信。遙的目光追逐著剛解散了課堂，正來回走動在收拾浮板等道具的真琴，還有在那身教練服包裹下反而更加明顯的肌肉線條。他也無法否認當中不包含他的個人期待就是了。

目送著整理打點完現場的真琴走進員工休息室，遙也像終於下定決心般向通往下層的樓梯走去。

今早被東教練說教的畫面像算準時間般再一次在他腦海浮現。

「七瀨，聽著。我說過，現階段的你最大的障礙是心理質素，你若是有什麼想法要去確認的，我不會阻止你。但我想你記住一件事——」

東龍司雙手抱胸，雙眼彷彿洞悉那些不值一提、卻讓遙心煩多日的煩惱般瞅著他。

「游泳，和那些被你擅自想像得過份複雜的人際關係，不是一方贏，另一方就得輸。你要好好利用這一點。」

已經不能再逃避了。

遙推開休息室的門，裡面果然只有真琴一個人在。

「遙！」原本正在看手機的真琴抬起頭，臉上的表情很快從意外轉為帶有溫度的微笑。「真巧，我正好想發短信問你到了沒呢。」

比平常更迅速地錯開對上的視線後，彷彿連一瞬間的沉默都讓人渾身難受般，遙邊走近真琴背靠著的儲物櫃，邊晃了晃手中拎著的泳鏡，有點突兀地開口：「這個，在游泳池邊撿到的，可能是學員遺下的吧？」

「啊......謝了！」真琴從遙手中接過泳鏡，順手放進一旁的失物箱中。

數秒尷尬的沉默後，兩人幾乎同時出聲：

「對了——」

「那個——」

再次對視後，遙終於還是遵從十多年來培養下來的默契，對真琴投以一副「因為我不知道怎麼開口所以你先說」的神情。

「遙......是不是發生什麼事了呢？」

真琴用一種混合了岩鳶水泳部部長和橘家大哥的口吻問，聲線聽上去帶著能讓人一下子平靜下來的力量。見遙遲疑著沒有回應，真琴有點擔心地伸手去捉緊他的上臂。

「因為自從你輸給那位瑞典選手後，就一直有點反常......」

聽到這裡，遙總算肯轉過頭來正眼看真琴了——因為真琴似乎完全誤會了事情的重心。遙大致猜到真琴應該是以為自己這段時間是因為在友誼賽上輸給了艾爾伯特而消沉，不禁好笑又好氣地嘆了口氣。尚未理解遙的意思的真琴微微歪了歪頭，雖然有點過份，但遙總覺得真琴這樣就像隻聽不懂指示的牧羊犬。

「不，我今天不是要來跟你談輸給艾爾伯特·沃蘭德爾的事的......是說，本來我輸給他就很正常吧，對方可是世界紀錄保持者啊。」

雖然真琴的理解偏差大到讓他失笑，但遙反而有點慶幸話題以這種出乎意料的方式展開。看著真琴有點傻乎乎的表情，讓他覺得緊繃的身心漸漸鬆解，或許可以好好地說出自己真正的來意了。

「之前......集訓期間，我是故意不和你聯絡的。」遙的雙眼盯著地板，像是要在地磚的紋理上搜索適當的言辭。「因為只要一開始就會沒完沒了。」

並不需要抬頭，也能感受到真琴投射過來的疑惑的目光。

「我已經好好反省了，不想再總是依賴你來幫我。以前游接力遇到困難時也好，來東京也好，我一直恃著『有真琴在啊』而寬限自己......可是現在我們各自都得朝自己的目標努力，我不可以一直這樣把自己的問題推給你。」

遙反捉過真琴抓著自己手臂的手，用力的回握了一下然後放開，抬眼去用多了幾分堅定的雙眼去看他。

「今後我要煩惱的事情當然會愈來愈多，但是我應該要自己學著去處理，而且教練也會指導我。你也有自己的前途要計劃......我不想再給你添麻煩了。而且——」

他本來想接著說，因為在分開不能見面的期間和你聯絡只會讓我更想你，連訓練都會走神，但還是礙於臉皮太薄而說不出口。只是他不知道，這種說到一半突然臉紅靜默的反應，對真琴來說要讀取根本是毫無難度。

「遙，」一直耐心地聽著的真琴回道，雙手輕柔地握上遙的手腕用拇指去撫摸內側動脈那處柔嫩的皮膚。「你是不是覺得只有自己被我照顧著，我常常要為你的事操心，覺得這樣不公平呢？」

遙好像光是聽見這種描述就被輕易刺傷、心虛般點頭。

「絕對沒有這回事喔。」真琴那富有包容力的聲線像溫暖的水流般傳入遙的心間。

「遙可能覺得自己很軟弱，可是你在不為意的時候已經支撐了我無數次了。我對遙來說大概也是這樣的吧？我們可能都覺得自己很沒用，但只要在彼此身邊，一定可以就可以變得更——呃，像是1+1大於2那樣的東西？」

真琴那總是過份溫熱的雙手搭在遙的肩上，像要透過體溫的交流把這番話確確實實轉交給遙一般。

「所以，不管是作為曾經一起游泳的伙伴，或者是朋友、戀人也好，只要遙需要的話，就儘量的依賴我吧！相對的，我也希望遙今後能一直支持我。」遙所不知道的這段話的隱藏意思則是：我已經不想再只是羨慕凜了。或許我的動機既不單純又充滿狡猾的私心，但從今以後我想以自己的方式去保護你、輔助你。

被那雙總是同時帶著穩妥的善意和彷彿看穿一切般的侵略性的眼睛凝視時，遙心中直觀地興起兩個念頭：一是驚訝於似曾相識的情景又一次發生，二是自己竟然浪費了這麼多時間去擔心真琴會對自己的事情感到煩厭，簡直是蠢到家了。

_不是一方贏，另一方就得輸。_

_不要想得過份複雜。_

「要好好利用......是嗎。」遙深深呼出了一口氣，感覺多日來壓在胸口的缺氧感像在慢慢消散。

嚴肅的對話告一段落後，遙和真琴決定在休息室打發一會兒時間再一起去Maron找今天預定會去幫忙的旭玩。

「剛才認真的遙好帥呢，我都心跳加速了......」此刻的真琴坐在長椅上，雙手繞過側著身子坐在他大腿上的遙，邊刷IG邊像在回味般滿面笑意的評論道。

「......你！」遙感覺一陣久違的煩躁感突然襲上心頭。

又來了。小遙真厲害啊、遙好帥啊的。總是像這樣毫不害臊的說著這種肉麻的話。

_如果自己也能像真琴那樣坦率地表達自己的欲求的話，是不是會輕鬆許多呢？_

沒有為意自己正被這個看似正當的念頭引導向一個奇怪的方向，遙突然搶過真琴的手機放到一旁，扭過身子變成面對面跨坐在真琴身上的姿勢。

「真琴......你以為我今天特地回來，真的只是來跟你說這些的嗎？」

有點搞不懂狀況的真琴猝不及防的一怔，接著就從突然逼近的遙身上嗅到一陣熟悉的沐浴乳香味。淡淡的柑橘系香氣，是遙家一直慣用的那款沐浴乳香味。

等一下......

真琴的心中一瞬間驚現無數個問號，像是為什麼遙會突然這麼主動拉自己的手放到他腰上。

「......那天，明明是真琴自己說會等不及的啊......」

還有為什麼遙一副很明顯在逞強的樣子，微微皺起眉頭搞不清到底是生氣，還是在向自己索求。

「短信說的事情......你沒忘記吧？」

遙換上一副世上只有橘真琴見識過的露骨表情說著，漾著水氣的雙眸中閃著如藍色火焰般的光芒。

  
  


TBC

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

以前曾經在社交媒體上看過朋友傳的文章說每五個人就有一個人在工作場所做過那檔事，真琴還咋舌著心想那種事怎麼可能啊——現在想起來還真是諷刺。

自己還不是一樣，不久前才用一副鄰家大哥哥的姿態教完小朋友游泳，轉頭卻在游泳池幾十米外不費吹灰就被撩撥到喪失理智。

可是，真琴有點委屈地想，那是因為遙用那麼過火的方式去挑逗我啊。先是用別有深意的眼神凝視我，然後他的雙手——其實只有兩手的食指尖——輕輕貼著連身泳衣的布料，引導我的視線沿著胸口和鎖骨一帶游走，又點到為止的停泊在我的脖頸後。遙的雙眼又轉回來看我，像在說：今天你想怎樣對我都可以。我卻感覺像遙已經用視線把我的全身脫個清光，盡情為所欲為了一番。

有時會分不清到底是怕失去遙，還是想把他藏起來誰也不讓見，像蟒蛇吞下羔羊般讓他徹底只屬於我。真琴暗忖。縱使不堪的慾望總會在恢復冷靜過後消失無蹤，還是讓真琴不禁心底發毛。對自己。

不過現在沒空管那些了——當前急務是要兌現遙的「願望」。

真琴著急地把本來騎坐在自己身上的遙抱到了寬敞的洗手台處，邊和遙接吻邊幾近粗暴地一件接一件扒著遙身上的衣物。脫剩一件白T時，遙交叉起雙臂想自己脫掉，卻被真琴阻止了。他示意遙自己把T-shirt捲起到乳頭以上的位置，湊上去吸遙的胸，同時把他本來貼在自己腰側的雙腿分開成M字擱到洗手台上。遙腳上穿著的黑色Vans也沒有脫掉，因為如果站著做後背位，遙穿著鞋子兩人身高差會小一些、輕鬆一些。

「不可以......吸那麼用力......」身為男生卻要自己抓著衣服把胸部露出來讓人玩弄，就算對方是自己的男朋友，還是讓遙有點羞恥。而且遙天生皮膚薄，之前真琴玩過頭把乳頭吸到隔天還發紅外加隱隱作痛也不是沒有過，明天還要回去訓練呢。為了避免再次出現這慘況，遙趁真琴想換吸另一邊時迅速伸手去遮住胸前。

「大學校隊的訓練果然不一樣啊......」真琴若無其事的撥開遙的手。「嘿，遙長出一點胸肌了呢！」他用一臉爽朗的笑容讚賞道，雙手卻用下流的手法撫摸遙的胸部，手指不時輕輕撥弄乳尖。遙胸口起伏的速度漸漸加快起來。才兩週不見，真琴發現自己的目光根本無法離開遙的裸體。升上大學後遙一般都在室內游泳池訓練，躲過日曬的淺色肌膚包著勻稱柔韌的肌肉，散發出一種健康的光澤。真琴內心暗暗祈求：東教練，請你不要再給遙增加腹內斜肌的練習了，現在的腰線已經夠色情的了。

被真琴稱讚鍛煉成果簡直跟比賽第二名還得被冠軍恭喜一樣令人煩躁。這傢伙該不會連場邊那些年輕媽媽們的眼神都沒注意到吧，一直盯著胸肌腹肌背肌看到都想叫她們付錢了。洩恨般伸手去一下滑開泳衣領口的拉鍊，正想盡情征取那只有自己能摸的結實胸膛，卻被真琴用「還沒輪到遙喲」般的神情抓住手腕。根本是溫柔的暴力。他只好換上另一隻手往泳衣的下半截探去，故意放輕力度臨摹那個突起的形狀，裝出淘氣的樣子說：那，橘教練，我要這個。

兩人幾乎可以同時感覺到真琴那根被一股血液咻一聲猛然注入，用力地跳動了一下。

消失了半分鐘後又跑回來的真琴身上少了那件看似很難脫的教練泳衣，手上則多了一瓶按摩油。看到真琴全裸的身體遙才醒覺到一件事——這裡的光線比兩人的家都要充足很多。他後知後覺地羞憤自己剛才單方面被真琴脫光看了個仔細，一邊回敬般觀察對方在熾白燈光下隨著動作彷彿有生命般的腹肌，然後視線慢慢往下移，盯著那有一根血管在拚命脈動的陽物看得出神。

注意到遙比平常更不加掩飾的視線，真琴輕聲在遙耳邊囁嚅：遙今天好像色色的呢。遙再次本能地脫口而出「才沒有」別開臉，但馬上就因為又下意識嘴硬而後悔。小心地把按摩油塗滿在入口處，真琴用中指往內探進，並巧妙地用親吻截住了遙正要溢出的叫聲。斷斷續續的對話穿插在濕潤的吻之間。裡面好柔軟，遙在家準備過了？......稍微做了一點。咦，稍微是怎樣，遙自己夠得到這裡嗎，這裡？啊、真琴！對不起，遙，我可以插進來了嗎？嗯......快點。

真琴挺腰把充份潤滑過的性器深入遙的體內，全部沒入至根部後他停下來大大喘了口氣。遙知道那是真琴在努力忍耐快感的表現。「好久沒做了，痛不痛？」維持著插入的姿勢，真琴輕輕支起上半身貼近遙，吻他的太陽穴。遙發出表示否定的軟綿鼻聲。突然意識到吸入的空氣盡是游泳池水味和真琴的味道，一陣又冰又熱的快意從腦部傳遞到下半身。伸手撫上下腹，似乎隔著自己的皮肉都可以感覺到真琴在體內傳來的熱度。遲遲不展開律動的煎熬終於讓遙的理智潰敗，控制不住地嗚咽起來：「裡面、用力頂這裡嘛......」

試探性般抽動了幾下後，真琴便放膽的逐漸加大幅度，每每把陰莖幾乎全部退出又一下挺入到深處。肚子內側脆弱的地方被連連頂弄，遙親耳聽見自己口中的呼氣聲化成具體的尾音上揚的哼叫聲，反過來侵襲著自身的聽覺，讓他覺得羞恥又興奮。

今天的遙絕對色到不行，感覺到遙的雙腿緊緊纏上自己的腰時，真琴就暗暗想證實這件事。「遙，抓緊我唷......」引導他把雙手搭在自己頸後，真琴雙手托住遙小巧的臀部把他騰空抱了起來。遙稍微嚇了一跳，反應過來馬上抓緊真琴的肩。「不喜歡？」以前試過把遙抱起來做，當時感覺他不是很適應便沒有再強迫他。但今天的遙大概沒問題。「隨便你、嗯......不要停下來。」看，果然沒問題。

看著汗水沿著真琴往後撩起濕髮而露出的額頭滑落時，遙久違地感受到某種熟悉的複雜情緒。支撐著自己全身體重的真琴粗重地喘著氣，手臂的二頭肌兇猛地凸現起來。直到現在，真琴從事體力勞動時的表情還是跟小時候一模一樣——比如小六班級搭建花圃那次。那個可以搬動兩人份水泥的小小的真琴，會想像得到長大後竟然和我做這種事嗎？那個總是對自己露出迷茫神情的真琴，竟然和我——

「遙，你看......」順著真琴示意的方向看去，遙有半秒被人影嚇到，結果發現只是洗手台前的鏡子倒映著二人相連的身體的側面。鏡裡面的自己，從胸口以上到整張臉的皮膚都已通紅，臉上掛著數道不知何時流下的淚痕，露出因為過份舒服而不知所措的表情。意識到自己正被長大成男人的童年玩伴抱著用雄性的器官侵犯，遙很快便懷揣著某種無法啟齒的快感射得自己和真琴一肚子都是。

原本想讓高潮過一次的遙休息一下再繼續，但今天的遙卻異常纏人，聽到真琴說要停下便更加攀住他的身體不放。為了不加重遙身體的負擔，真琴於是把遙抱到一旁鋪有軟墊的板凳上讓他躺下。

真琴一生的性經驗人數只有遙一人，但之前無意間聽過身邊一些滿腦子只有泡妹的男大生朋友提到，如果在女孩子高潮之後故意不停下繼續做，對方很快就會進入某種驚人的失神狀態。

所以原來不只是女孩子，只要是被進入的一方都會變成這樣嗎？真琴心中暗自驚訝。遙任由大腿被打開推到貼著胸前，即使雙手抓著板凳的邊緣，整副身體還是因為下身被撞擊而大力晃動，幾綹汗濕的黑髮零零落落地跌在赤紅的耳後。過度的肉體交合讓遙蹙起眉頭露出迷濛又困擾的表情，已經沒有意識去忍住口中比平時高出幾個調的呻吟聲。

罕有地在性愛中進入這種狀態的遙，像受到陽光呵護而舒張的花朵一樣對自己敞開身心。如果自己壞心一點，現在的遙，大概讓他說怎樣羞恥的話、做怎樣過份的事情他都不會抵抗吧。上一次見到這樣的遙，已經是高三時和凜從悉尼回來後，真琴和遙生平初次吵架後和好那一夜。

遙維持著半勃狀態的性器不停滴出透明的液體，在肚臍一帶聚成一個小池，被遙不斷痙攣的內壁吸引著，真琴也感覺自己快撐不了多久了。

「真琴、真琴......」遙突然喚道，伸手圈住真琴的脖頸把他的耳朵拉近自己。真琴只好停住了動作。

「集訓的時候......每天都想見你，很難受。」

鬆開手後重新對上遙的臉，真琴腦中卻只剩一個莫名其妙的念頭：大家都這麼喜歡遙，但遙這麼可愛的表情卻只有我能看到——是啊，遙只會讓我看到這樣的自己。

「對不起，遙......這種事我其實全都知道的，卻還是要遙說出來。」

「嗯，我知道你知道啊。」

是呢，從很久以前開始，就是不需要言語就能明白對方心意的關係。雖然變成戀人後偶爾會失靈，但是眼神是不會說謊的。

遙忽然露出像是圖謀不軌的微笑，真琴的心就像被誰大力捏了一下一樣。等一下——

「啊！遙......」下半身還緊緊相連著，又怎會不懂遙罕見的調皮眼神背後的意思。「我是不會射在裡面的喔......」他又小聲補充道：「在家以外的地方不可以。」

眼見戀人馬上就要抗議，真琴一邊重新開始動作一邊在他耳邊低語道：

「可是回家後，還想對遙做很多不同的事情......」

床第情話是一回事，結果回到遙家後二人還是自然地決定先分工打點好家務，由真琴負責洗晾衣物，遙則專注準備是夜的晚飯。在等爐頭上的燉菜煮好的期間，兩個人擠在遙家的迷你陽台上看漸漸下沉的夕陽。真琴藉口說陽台空間實在淺窄，硬是要從後把遙圍在自己和欄杆中間，而不是並肩站在遙身旁。

居家放鬆狀態的無重點對話之間，遙突然沒頭沒尾地冒出一句：「真琴，其實和你在一起，有時我會突然完全忘記游泳的事情。」

傍晚的風拂過遙的臉龐，他閉起眼，任由風吹起漆黑的髮絲。

像現在這樣，忘記自己置身何處，今天是什麼日子，忘掉訓練日誌，和一些無形的壓著雙肩的重量。

「很奇怪吧......」遙背對著真琴，但真琴覺得他是笑著的。

「遙，有時我會覺得我很懂你了，但原來不是。」

「我才這樣覺得呢。」

「不過沒關係的唷。」真琴用他那既溫柔又充滿讓人安心的力量的聲音回答道。

就算再相愛，我們終究還是裝在兩副容器裡的靈魂。但只要你還是你，只要我還是我，我們就能無條件地、不計後果地去支取與付出感情。

「嗯，沒關係。」遙伸出手去覆上真琴抓在欄杆上那比自己略大一點的手。

感覺到真琴從一側俯身上前時，遙也轉過頭去和他嘴唇相接。不知是自己或是真琴身上殘留的游泳池水味和室內漸漸傳來的食物香氣混和在一起，讓遙心情愉悅。

「真琴，你剛剛是不是又在亂讀取我的思想啊？」

「咦？是指遙覺得飯菜正傳出很香的味道嗎？呵呵。」

不是啊。

真琴，我可是很貪心的。

已經決定了——游泳和你，我兩樣都要。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 希望能帶出一點真琴是遙在競泳世界以外的避風港的感覺。畢竟競泳不能游一輩子，但真遙是要一生一世的啊← 沉重
> 
> 那個員工休息室應該是可以上鎖的吧？真琴應該有上鎖吧？  
研究了很久其實不是很懂真琴的教練服的穿脫方式...總覺得拉鍊的設計有bugXD  
脫衣不脫鞋/襪只是我個人的性癖。


End file.
